I Didn't Think This Would Happen
by KetchupHero6001
Summary: M and X didn't think this would happen, they thought it was just a regular night out hunting, until they ended up at a 5 Seconds of Summer concert. They certainly didn't think that the boys would get attack. Can M and X handle training the boys and manage everything else. What is this about M's love life? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**_M's POV_**

_She's got a rose tattoo but she keeps it covered,_

_I play guitar but she's into drummers,_

_She's seen my face around but she doesn't even know my name_

_I pierced my lip so she thinks I'm cool,_

_I ripped my jeans and dropped out of school,_

_I followed her 'round the town but she thinks that I'm a weirdo now_

_Sitting here at home, it's obvious_

_She's so out of reach, and I'm finding it hard_

_'Cause she makes me feel, makes me feel,_

_Like I try, like I try, like I'm trying too hard,_

_'Cause I'm not being me, and it's getting me down_

_That she makes me think, makes me think,_

_That I try, that I try, that I'm trying too hard again_

I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye up on the stage. Turned away from the boys on stage and looked towards the door at the end of the stage.

Someone was dragging a teenage boy into a closet. The boys hands were tied and he looked unconscious.

I shoved my way through the crowd until I got to my partner, also known as my older, and only brother Xavier.

"X!" I yelled over the noise.

He turned away from the stage to look at me. I pointed towards the place where I saw the man drag the teen into a closet.

He understood immediately. He went to tamper with the speakers a little bit.

He is our electronic expert so I let him do his thing.

I moved closer to the stage until I was about 10 feet away from the boys. One of the boys, Calum I think, locked eyes with me. He must have felt my eyes on them.

Ten seconds later they finished their song Try Hard. When they started to get into the next song, I pretty sure this one is called Voodoo Doll.

Suddenly the speakers made a loud squeaking sound and I knew that X had finished his work.

The microphones stopped working. I took this moment when the guards were distracted to jump up onto the stage.

The boys looked at me like I was insane and cried out when I stabbed Luke with the dagger that I had in my boot.

Luke, like expected, turned into dust upon the contact of the blade going through his heart.

"Hey!" Michael yelled at me, "You can't just come in here and…"

He never got to finish that sentence because a person ran up behind Ashton and tried to claw his head off. It would have if I hadn't of stabbed it through the eye with my dagger.

"Come with me." I said to the boys.

They didn't argue against that.

I lead them back stage where I saw the person drag the boy into a closet. I opened the closet and was looking at a Shadowhunter bomb.

"Run!" I yelled at them.

We turned to run when the bomb went off. Blowing up a couple instruments that were in the closet.

I flung up a magic shield around the boys but I still took most of the impact. It felt like hundreds of little shards of metal were being stabbed into my back repeatedly. Which they probably were.

I screamed at the pain and of the power draining from me as I held up the shield.

X must have heard my scream and he burst into the stage wing where we were.

He took over the shield from me and started taping into his own strength to keep it up while I fell to the floor out of pain. He then dropped the shield and ran to my side.

"Now I know why dad didn't want you to go on the mission." X said to me.

I just grimaced in pain.

"Come on," I said, forcing myself on to my feet, "Let's go and find the real Luke."

We look into the other few closets around until we found Luke in one of thr closets furthest from the stage entrance.

He was conscious and had a couple bruises on his face.

Calum and Michael helped him stand up. After that I don't remember much except my knees buckling under me and X catching me right before I hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Luke's POV_**

****All I remember was me being in my dressing room getting ready for our show tonight in Sweden.

I was on the couch on my phone, when someone came up behind me and hit me on the head, hard might I add. I went unconscious and when I woke up I was in a closet.

I then felt a shake that shook everything in the closet I was in. Then I heard a scream, like a scream that would make anyone come running to help you. It sounded like it was out of pain.

A couple minutes later someone threw open the door. It was Ashton. Calum and Michael appeared behind him with two other people I didn't know.

All of a sudden the girl started falling to the ground. The boy I didn't know caught her before she could hit the ground.

"M!" The boy yelled at whom I'm guessing is the girl.

He put his hand under her nose to see if she was breathing. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." He said.

He picked her up bridal style while the other boys helped me up.

The boy then put his hand out and blue sparks flew from it. A circle started to form in front of his hand. The circle grew bigger and bigger until it was taller than all of us. I noticed that it was spinning, kind of like a portal.

Ashton jumped through the portal thing right away. Michael, Calum, and I hesitated.

The boy yelled at us to go through, and then he jumped in himself. Taking there girl, M, with him.

Calum jumped through next, then Michael, and then finally, after looking back at the fans and the stage, jumped through myself.

On the other side I saw we were outside of a big building.

The boy I didn't know and Ashton went inside and the rest of us followed them.

Inside was what looked like a castle with high ceilings and marble coeloms.

"Help!" The boy I didn't know yelled, "Dad, daddy! Help!"

A man who looked about 30 years old came running around the corner. He dropped to his knees half way here and slide the rest of the way towards us.

"Daddy, she's out, we need to get her to the infirmary and remove the metal." The boy didn't finish.

The man, the boy's dad stood up and ran out of the room yelling someone's name.

Seconds later another man appeared and scooped her up in his arms.

"Oh, my baby I told you shouldn't have gone on that mission."

After the man, who looked about twenty something, went back around the corner where he came from. With M.

The boy then turned to us and said, "My name is Xavier, but you can call me X. M is my little sister. Do not, I repeat, do not flirt with her in any way, shape, or form. Follow me; your rooms are this way."

Wait," Michael said, "If that thirty year old man was your dad, and the other man called M his baby then would that mean that both of them are your dads?"

"Yes, you got a problem with that?"

"No, none just were you adopted?"

"No my dad's a warlock and my daddy's a shadowhunter."

"Wait, a warlock? What's a shadowhunter?" Calum asked X."

"I'll explain in a little bit. But first of all where do you think we are?" X said.

"In Sweden, duh." Said Michael.

"No," X responded, "We're in New York."

"How!" Calum asked.

"That blue spiral thing that we went through was a portal. And now we are in New York." He looked at a big clock mounted on the wall, "It's getting late, follow me your rooms are upstairs."

When we got up of what seemed like millions steps, we were in a long hallway. X led us down the hall. We stopped at a line of about ten doors and X pointed at one and said, "Michael," he went down the line until all of us had separate rooms.

I went it to the room and saw a simple four-post bed against one wall and a nightstand as well, with a desk and dresser opposite of it. Next to the dresser was a door that I checked which led to a full bath and another door that led to a walk-in closet.

On the bed lay a pair of basketball shorts with a note on top that read,

_Thought you could use some pajamas._

_-X_

I put the note on the nightstand and went in to the bathroom to shower and change.

Once I finished changing I went to the bed and flopped onto it. I let out a sigh and crawled under the covers. Hoping sleep would come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! KetchupHero6001 back. thank you for reading and please review!**

**Guest: And no M is not Clary. This is a second generation story and M and X are Magnus and Alec's kids.**

**Disclaimer: I do not (as much as I want to) own The Mortal Instruments or 5 Seconds of Summer.**

**_Luke's POV_**

"Get up!" Someone was yelling in my ear.

I shot up almost hitting the culprit in the face with my head. Well the culprit was X and I was pissed off so bad at him.

I didn't talk to him. I just got out of bed and snatched the cloths out of his hands and stomped into the bathroom to change.

I slammed the door shut and pulled off my t-shirt and pants, putting on the new cloths X gave me.

I opened the door and grabbed my lip piercing off the nightstand. I took off the back and put it through the hole in my lip.

Then I realized something, I didn't have my hair supplies. I would have to have flat hair until I got it back.

"Shit." I said, falling back onto the bed.

There was a knock on the door. I stood up and opened it to see X.

"Follow me." Was all he said before he spun on his heel and walked back down the hallway.

I followed him. We stopped in a big kitchen with five people in it. One was a woman with red hair who looked about twenty was holding a baby boy on her hip and talking to the man who called M baby. Another was a blond man at the stove cooking something with a woman behind him telling him what to do.

"Isabelle," the blond man said, "stop, I know how to cook."

"Jace, stop, I know how to cook." The woman, Isabelle, said. Mocking him.

They started arguing and only stopped when the red haired woman came over to them.

"Jace, Isabelle. Stop. Isabelle go check on Alec, Jace finish cooking." She said sternly. They both listened.

The last person was teenage boy with white and black hair. He was sitting on the edge of a counter, playing with his phone.

The red haired woman yelled, "Mavis! Get off your phone and help get breakfast ready."

The white and black haired boy, Mavis, sighed and put his phone in his pocket and hopped off the counter. He went over to a cupboard and grabbed out some plates and cups.

One started to fall and somehow the man cooking, Jace, caught it right before it hit the floor.

"Careful Mavis." Jace said, handing to cup back to him.

"Dad." Mavis groaned, "I could have caught it myself."

Jace just laughed and went back to cooking.

That was when someone noticed me. The woman with the red hair.

"Oh." She said, readjusting the baby on her hip, "Come here. You must be Luke. Follow me, the rest of the boys are in the dining hall."

She walked out of the kitchen and down the hall on the other side of the room.

"I'm Clary, by the way. And this is little Derek." She said pointing to the little boy on her hip.

Little Derek buried his face into her shoulder when she said his name.

"Here we are." Clary said, "Let me introduce you to everyone. Over there in the back are Becca and Evan they are siblings and Isabelle and Simons kids. Who you'll meet in a minute. At the head chair is Johnathan. He's my other son and the boy setting the table is Mavis another one of my sons and the little girl in Johnathan's lap is my only daughter Samantha. But you can call her Sammy. And that's X." she said all in one breath.

"Where's M?" I ask her.

"In the infirmary. Which you will see on your tour after breakfast."

"Oh, okay." I answer to her statement.

"Luke!" someone yells at me from across the room.

I see Calum waving his arms and yelling at me. I smile and jog over to him, Michael, and Ashton.

I sit down with them right when Mavis comes over to give us our plates. He then turns to the door back into the kitchen and leaves.

He comes back a couple minutes later with a bunch of adults. They all come over to us and said their names as if they had rehearsed it.

"Jace." The blond man said. His arm wrapped around Clary's waist.

"Clary" Clary said to us.

"Isabelle." The woman who got kicked out of the kitchen earlier said.

"Simon," A man with glasses said to us.

"Alec" The man who was here when we came back from Sweden said.

"And last but certainly not least, Magnus Bane." The twenty year old man who carried M away yesterday said.

Magnus was covered in glitter and had very colorful hair. I can see where X and M had gotten their loud hair from.

"Shall we eat?" Isabelle asked.

Everyone sat down at open chair next to their children. There was an empty chair in between Magnus and X. I'm guessing that is M's chair.

We all got food and dug in like hungry wolves. In minutes we had all finished eating.

"So," X said to us, "ready for your tour?"


	4. Author's Note(Sorry!)

Sorry I haven't updated! I've been rewatching Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra. I'm working on the next chapter right now. it should be up after the Super Bowl.

GO HAWKS!

Promise I'll update soon,

KetchupHero6001


	5. Chapter 4

**_Luke's POV_**

****The tour started in the place where we entered the night before.

"This," X said, "is the entry hall. Only shadowhunters can get in. So you should be safe."

X led us down a hallway off of the entry hall.

Along the hallway he pointed to many doors and was telling us about how there were hundreds of unused rooms in the institute.

At the end of the hallway there was a set of stairs that lead down into the darkness below us. X kept on walking down the stairs. Eventually X wacked the wall and light flooded the stair well.

There was another door in front of us. X opened the door and led us into a huge underground cavern. The ground was concrete but had mats covering it in some places. There were ropes hanging from beams high in the air that looked as if they were supporting the whole caverns weight.

"This," stated X, "is the training room in which you guys will be trained to fight in by my sister, M, Becca, and Mavis."

"What about you?" Calum asked.

"I'm going to be out clearing up everything that happened at the concert and I'm going to be keeping the media off your backs throughout your training."

With that X walked back towards the doorway where we came from before. We scrambled to keep up with him as he walked up the stairs, he was obviously in more shape then we were.

At the top of the stairs X was waiting for us. Michael was panting from the long climb up the stairs.

X opened a door to our right and ushered us through the entry way. Through the door was another hallway. As we walked down it I noticed that there were a lot of doors leading to other rooms.

"X," I asked, "What is through those doors?"

"I actually don't know." He responded, "I was always told to not go in them, but M always would with Whitney."

"Then let's go in one of them." I said.

I went to the door closest to me. I opened it to see a swirling blue portal, like the one we went through last night. I poked my head through and caught a glimpse of a big building, like the one we are in now.

I removed my head form the portal and turned to X. "What's that building?"

X poked his head through the portal and turned to us once he removed his head. "That's the Las Vegas institute." He said, amazed. "I didn't know that these were portals to the other institutes."

He then proceeded to close the door and continued walking down the long hallway. This time at the end was a pair of stairs that led up. X started climbing them, us following him.

At the top was a big glassed in walkway leading from where we stood to door way that turned around a corner.

X led us to the end of this walkway and turned to corner, it led to a big room filled with cots. Only one cot had a person in it. That person was M, cursing far worse than a sailor and holding on to one of the men we saw at breakfast's hands, Alec I think.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." M said, "I fucken hate you daddy, I fucken hate all of you. Where's Whitney, where is she?" M was screaming at them.

Magnus was trying to remove the little bits of metal out of her back but, M was squirming around too much so he couldn't get the metal out.

"Whitney is on her way from the London institute baby." Alec said to M.

"Where is she?" I heard someone scream from downstairs.

There then were thundering footsteps on the stairs and then silence. It was if the person had just disappeared.

Then all of a sudden a person was flinging themselves around the corner so quickly they almost flew over to M's bed.

"Oh baby, I should have gone with you, I should have been there to protect you." The person said to M, cradling M in her arms.

"Whitney." M said to thee person, apparently Whitney. "You couldn't have done anything. I was protecting the new recruits. Whitney, meet the new recruits, Luke Robert Hemmings, Michael Gordon Clifford, Ashton Fletcher Irwin, and Calum Thomas Hood. Meet the band, 5 Seconds of Summer."

"Hi!" Whitney said in a cheery voice, "I'm Whitney Rose Thompson."

"Enough talk." M said, and with that grabbed the front of Whitney's shirt and pulled her down on her. They stared into each other's eyes for a second before thy crashed their lips together.


	6. Another Author's Note (Im SO Sorry Guys)

SORRY! But this is an authors note! I'm just posting this because I'm not getting enough reviews. So if you want another chapter I need to get 5 reviews!

Thank you,

KetchupHero6001

I'm going to replace this with a chapter when I get enough reviews.


End file.
